Robot Luau
by Sharper the Writer
Summary: Kim and Ron are just three weeks away from getting their diplomas with the Senior Luau and the traditional Senior Prank to play on Barkin coming up. Meanwhile, Dementor threatens to conquer the world with a robot army. Can Kim stop this oncoming threat from Dementor? Rated K-plus for brief language and some action violence.
1. Good Senior News

**"Robot Luau"**

**From the Desk of Sharper**

**This short story here centers a favorite senior party...the luau. The seniors of the Class of 2007 at Middleton High are just a few days away from graduating, and with the majority of the seniors exempt from final exams, they are going to enjoy a night of leis, hula dancing, and roasted pig, and hell, even plan the traditional harmless senior prank. At the same time, however, Professor Dementor threatens to conquer the world with a robot army. Little did Kim and Ron, however, that an upcoming event will change the course of the lives of all that are involved.**

**The fanfic takes place within the Rockwaller Chronicles following the events of Nacos and a Movie and a few references for my (future) fanfic Heart of a Champion (even though the Queen will only have a few speaking lines) and it takes place shortly before the events of Graduation. It will have a bit of K/R fluff mixed in as well.**

**The fanfic is rated K-plus for brief language and some action violence.**

**Kim Possible, characters and settings, are created by Schooley and McCorkle and (c) by Disney and is, of course, not intended for profit.**

**Any OC I create is my own.**

**"Robot Luau"**

Chapter 1 - Good Senior News

(_Wednesday, May 9, 2007, 3 weeks before the events of Graduation , 1pm)_

"Heya, KP!" Ron exclaimed to his BFGF and crimefighting partner. "I need to tell you something!" He was in his usual outfit with Rufus holding onto his backpack.

"Oh, uh...what's the sitch, my cute BFBF?" Kim questioned. She was, of course, wearing her baggy denim overalls over her purple shirt, and both straps were hooked, as required by the (slightly reformed) MHS dress code. She also had gold hoop earrings, blue sneakers, and, of course, her wrist Kimmunicator.

She was confused on what her boyfriend meant by those words. It could mean a thousand things.

"We need to be in the auditorium right now for an assembly." Ron replied.

"We...as in...the entire school?" Kim asked. "Ron, I don't think this is important! I have to get to AP Calculus before the bell rings!"

"No." Ron said, "It's seniors only! Mr. B even said so!"

"Seniors only with Barkin calling the shots, huh? OK, I'm interested!" Kim replied, her interest increasing in this assembly.

Getting off-tangeant, Ron then asked, "Do you know where Bonnie is today?"

Kim looked mildly-annoyed.

"She's out sick from what Veronica told me." the redhead replied through her teeth. "Though I doubt if I even care about the fate of Miss Senor Junior."

Rufus even gagged his mouth in disgust at the mention of Bonnie.

"Moving on, we'll just see what Mr. Barkin has in store for us." Ron said, unimpressed "It's probably his idea for setting up an exam schedule or something."

(_2:10pm, MHS Auditorium)_

Kim and Ron then took their seats in the auditorium. Many of their other classmates from the Class of 2007 were present as well, with a few noticeable exceptions.

"Ah, I remember this place well, KP." Ron recalled, "The talent show in Junior Year."

"Lil' Bon-Bon was blown off the stage by your sheer quantity of talents, Ron and by my own voice!" Kim giggled.

"All you had to do was just say the word!" Ron laughed and the two did a fist bump.

Monique also took her seat. Like Kim, she too was wearing a button-down shirt and both-straps-hooked overalls.

"Hey, Monique, you got the MO for this assembly thing?" Kim asked her very good friend.

"I did from a couple students, Kim. I hope this this is not going to BMBO." Monique said, while also adding a Monique-Speak term in the process.

"BMBO? I just hope that isn't an inappropriate term." Ron chimed in.

"Bore My Brains Out!" Monique explained the translation, "Just wake me up when this thing ends."


	2. The Chart

Chapter 2 - The Chart

All of the other students were chatting along until Steve Barkin appeared at the podium. He was in his usual gruff demeanor.

"Alright, students, settle down!" he exclaimed through the microphone. All of the students sat down at attention and quieted down their chatter.

"Now...the district counselor from the MUSD would've been here to explain why you seniors are here except that he went to the hospital for an unexplained increase in flatulence. So I will be taking his speaking spot for today." Barkin explained, as per the tradition of why the regular teacher wasn't here.

"He's probably ate one too many tacos at Bueno Nacho!" Ron Reeger, the class clown and head of the _Daily Bone _student newspaper, laughed. The other seniors laughed in a chorus. Ron, however, was annoyed by the comment.

"That never happened to me at BN!" he huffed, angrily staring at Reeger.

"Must I remind you of that time three weeks ago..." Kim said before Ron interrupted.

"Don't bring up that dark day, KP!"

"Reeger, will you PLEASE quiet your funny bones?!" Barkin exclaimed through the microphone. It created such a feedback sound that irritated the ears of the audience. Kim, Ron and Monique all covered their ears. "You are all probably wondering why you are all here this afternoon." Barkin said in a much calmer voice.

"Is it becuase we need to go to the ear doctors to get our hearing aids?" Tara asked while still covering her ears.

"No, Queen." Barkin replied.

"Is it when we finally get to know what is in the mystery meat?" Ron asked in the back.

"Ron, must you get graphic?!" Kim exclaimed. She absolutely did NOT want to know what is in the mystery meat until they graduated...from college.

"That is a double no to you, Stoppable." Barkin replied, shooting down Ron's question as if it were a clay pigeon.

He then sighed, saying through the mic, "The real reason why I called this assembly for you seniors is that the school board has required me to tell you that a good majority of you seniors are exempt from doing final exams!"

The students, upon hearing this, exploded in cheers.

"But...the school board has also required me to present to you...the chart!" Barkin exclaimed as he snapped his fingers.

Two of the junior students wheeled in the chart.

Whispers of... "Oooo! The chart!" were uttered. Kim, Ron, and Monique were curious.

The chart was assembled in the shape of a pyramid with colors that went down from green to red.

"This is the chart that the MUSD relies upon for seniors that are on the very verge of graduating." Barkin explained. "Here is how the chart works: The dark green represents the very top of the students, who have maintained overall A grades all year, and maintain less than 10 detentions this entire school year, two or fewer unexcused absences, and no in-school suspensions. are exempt from final exams. As for the light green, those are students that have mantained B grades and the same behavioral conditions as the A students are also exempt from exams!"

All the A and B senior students present, which included Felix, Zita, Tara, Kim and Monique all cheered on the fact that they were not going to take any finals. Ron, however, looked worried.

"As for the yellow students, these are your average C makers that do not wield any D's or F's on their courses. If they meet the same behaviorial conditionals, then they do not have to take any finals." Barkin explained, pointing to the part of the chart with yellow on it. He then pointed to another part that has orange on it.

"For those C students that DO have a D or F in their course that affects their average, then they HAVE to take the exam in that course, no questions asked." he continued, especially glaring his eyes at Ron.

Barkin then pointed at the red section. "The red section are the D's that have behaviorial problem and issued and have to take their exams if they are to walk across the stage."

And lastly, he pointed to the Maroon stage, "And the maroon section are the F's, the failures, the lost causes! The type of people who are going to work at the Cow N' Chow and at Smarty-Mart for the next 40 miserable years of their life!"

Then, Ron raised his hand.

Barkin sighed, "What is it now, Stoppable?"

"Mr. B, don't you usually work AT Smarty-Mart with me?" the blonde countered.

"Yes...but that is for some extra money for the salary, Stoppable." Barkin replied to Ron's statement, "It has nothing to do with grades."

The oft-sub teacher then continued, "Your grades will be posted at the middle part of next week. It will determine either the enjoying bliss of no exams on the final week of school or taking them in...H-Hall!"

Barkin said that last part where the at-risk students would be taking in a dramatic voice.

"OH NO!" Ron shouted "NOT H-HALL!"

He imagined that particular part of the school, surrounded by barbed wire and with a watchtower. Thunder and lightning illuminated it. This was where the detention students and in-school suspension students were housed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" the blonde continued to scream in terror. The other seniors looked curiously in bewilderment at the football star screaming at the prospect of taking exams in the detention place.

Rufus, meanwhile, covered his ears.

"Ron, would you please amp down!" Kim exclaimed to her BFBF.

"But, KP!" Ron replied, panicking, "What if I..."

"Can you please hold your screaming until the end of the assembly?" Kim asked for Ron's silence.

"Okay..."

"As I was saying, next week will determine your fate in the final exams. If you want to know which grades you are struggling in, you can consult with our senior student counselors in the office area sometime later on next week." Barkin explained.

Ron gulped hard. He never had a good experience with counselors.

_(Freshman Year)_

_"Stoppable will never make it!" said one counselor, "He should be sent to military school to teach about discipline."_

_"Stoppable! Stop playing around with my candy!" exclaimed a second._

_"Stoppable! Stop doing wheelies in my chair!" shouted a third._


	3. Testing the Waters

Chapter 3 - Testing the Waters

_(30 minutes later)_

"Yeah... I don't know if 'counselor' is a right word to describe their professions, KP." Ron said as they got out of the auditorium. He was walking with Kim.

"Don't fret about it, Ron. Your grades have improved since junior year. I know that at least you have a C average in your classes." Kim reassured him.

"But it's the detention part I fear the most. I kinda lost count at how many detentions I got this senior year." Ron said while banging on his locker door.

"I think around 7 or 8, Ron." Kim said, opening her locker. "Barkin hasn't been harsh to you as he was in sophomore or junior year."

"Yeah...I think he's gonna go nice and easy on me!" Ron said confidently, "After all, I helped score the winning touchdown in the state championship!"

_

_(15 more minutes later)_

"Stoppable, I am not going to give you an easy pass! I'm not going to post your grades first!" Barkin said while adjusting his position on the chair.

"But, Mr. Barkin, please!" Ron pleaded.

"It will not be fair to the other students." Barkin replied sternly, "You will know your grades by the middle of the week. Now get out of my office before I write you up for a detention!"

_

"And he shut me down like that!" Ron complained. "I tells ya, KP! I get no respect! No respect!"

"Ron, athletics do not buy you a way to a diploma!" Kim countered as she closed her locker door. "Grades do."

"What about Brick's parents?" Ron replied back. "They're one of the most powerful families in Middleton and he was the star quarterback for seven years!"

Kim took a deep shudder with goosebumps on her skin.

"Ewwww...no wonder why Bonnie wanted him to remain at Middleton High!" she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out.

Rufus also stuck his tongue out as well in agreement.

"I don't know how to feel about this, KP..." Ron admitted, "I know you're probably gonna get exempt from all your exams because of your high grades and daily ritual of getting college acceptance letters. As for me...I'm going to probably end up with a football scholarship."

"See, it's not all bad..." Kim said before Ron interrupted her.

"...at Lowerton Junior College!" the blonde whined when he finished his sentence. "And I know that at least I'll have to take two exams..."

"Ron...no matter where you go to college, I'll be right by your side." Kim reassured him.

"Thanks, KP!" Ron said with a sigh of relief.

Kim then heard the Kimmunicator tone. Instinctively, she held up the watch, but Wade didn't come on.

"That's weird. The Kimmunicator's not flashing." the redhead said.

"Um...that is actually coming from your phone, KP." Ron said, pointing to her purse.

"Ugh...the Tweebs!" Kim exclaimed, reaching for her purse, "I hate it when they try to change the message tone on my cell phone!"

Kim pulled out her phone. As it turned out, it was from Monique.

_Kim_

_Can you meet me at BN? I so need your help on something RI!_

_Your friend-girl,_

_Monique_

"Looks like Monique may need our help!" Kim exclaimed.

"But what does RI stand for, KP?" Ron asked about the Monique-speak code.

"Really important, Ron!" Kim responded with the translation, "Now, let's head to Bueno Nacho!"

_

(_in the mountains of Bavaria)_

"Finally...ze prototype for my robot army in Project Wunderbar Robot Blitz IS COMPLETE! Soon...ze vorld vill BE MINE!"

The evil laugh of Professor Heinrich von Dementor echoed throughout his latest lair. He had just invented a robot that was more technologically advanced than the Hepheastus Project that Drakken stole for the failed Lil' Diablo scheme.

"Ze metal iz so strong zat not even Fraulein Possible's technology vill even BREAK THROUGH IT!"

Dementor observed his team of engineers and scientists finalizing the preparations of his army of advanced robots to, like every other villain, try and take over the world.

He then saw the lead scientist and said.

"Gutent tag, lead scientist. Iz ze robot army ready for ze destruction of MAJOR CITIES UND TOWNS IN ZE VORLD?"

"Ze robot army iz almost ready for your command." the lead scientist replied. "But ve still need one very important item."

"Und zat iz?" Dementor asked.

"Ze Zircadium 44 iz needed for ze transmitter to relay ze command signal to ze robots!" the scientist replied.

"Then vhy not invent ze material?" Dementor replied. "I can usually invent my own stuff, unlike ze blue-skinned freak of nature THAT CALLS HIMSELF A DOCTOR!" 

"Because ve do not have ze material to make it here in Bavaria!" the scientist said, pointing to a screen on the computer that, indeed, the area around Dementor's lair doesn't have the material needed.

He then continued "It iz vun of a kind material stored in a very secure facility somevhere in Colorado, in ze United States. It iz said to be ze most secure facility in ze vorld!"

"Hmmm..." Dementor said, scratching his chin. "Then in zat case, ve vill go zere to Colorado to steal it! But I do need somevun zo HELP ME OUT!"

"But vho vould help us break into zat facility?" the scientist asked.

"Her!" Dementor replied with a chuckle, displaying a picture of Shego on the monitor. "Ze Frau Shego vill be ze perfect person zo help us break in und steal ze mineral! Ve vill pay her very vell for ze heist!"

"How are ve going to get her? She is still locked in ze prison!" the scientist wondered, for Drakken and Shego were still in jail from his latest failed plan.

"Then ve vill break her out...tonight! Ja?!" Dementor chuckled.


	4. The Senior Prank

Chapter 4 - The Senior Prank

(_4pm)_

Kim and Ron got into the Sloth from Middleton High en route to their usual haunt of Bueno Nacho.

A few minutes later, she got out of the car along with Ron. She waved to Monique, whom waved back from the window at their usual booth.

Turning back to Ron, she said, "We'll have to check out and what Monique needs."

"You know, it's weird that Barkin has that chart set up just for me to fail." Ron remarked.

Kim sighed, for she had heard Ron complain all the way from school to Bueno Nacho.

"For the last time, Ron, it's the school district that set up the chart, not Barkin. He only presented it to us seniors."

"I'm tellin' ya, KP. Barkin is conspiring against me!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah...Barkin!" Rufus squeaked from Ron's pocket.

"Would you let this thing die? We are on the very cusp of walking across the stage and getting our diplomas." Kim groaned, "It's not like something big is going to happen to us that day!"

Ron muttered, "I'm still gonna hold it against Mr. B!"

Kim groaned loudly and opened the door of the restaurant.

_  
"Hey, boo!" Monique exclaimed, waving to Kim. "Gotta bring up the RIT to you!" She also had a photo album on the table as well.

"Hey, Monique! What does RIT mean?" Kim asked back to the fashionista.

"Really important thing, Kim! I'll explain once you two get your food!" Monique replied back.

"Gotcha!" Kim said to Monique before going back to her BFBF.

"The usual order?" Kim asked with a slight grin on her face.

"You know me, KP!" Ron replied, smiling and holding up a $20 bill.

_

And so, the couple ordered their usual food: Kim with her taco salad and Ron & Rufus with his three Nacos, grande-sized with extra packets of Diablo Sauce. They both carried their trays to the table.

"So, what's the sitch, Monique?" Kim quipped her most famous quote.

"Does it involve that GWA topic on which wrestler is better?" Ron asked as he started to eat his Naco.

"Glad you came, Kim!" Monique said as she slid the photo album to Kim. "The RI thing involves a very sacred tradition at Middleton High?"

"Sacred tradition...do you mean the Golden Bone trophy that KP rescued from Camille last year?" Ron asked.

"Nope." came Monique's reply as she shook her head. "This sacred tradition is...the Senior Prank!"

"Boo-yah!" Ron exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air to a startled crowd of people.

"What's so the big about the Senior Prank?" Kim questioned unenthusiasically.

"The big is that the Senior Prank has been a Middleton High tradition for over three decades!" Monique explained. "Every year, the Senior Class pulls off a usually crazy, but harmless, senior prank on the teachers."

"Yeah, Mr. Barkin is an especially popular target!" Ron chuckled, "For last year's prank, the Senior Class of 06 hired a mariachi band to follow Barkin around all day long!"

Monique showed Kim the pictures of the aforementioned mariachi band following Barkin and what seemed to be a crashed car inside of the school, "And the year before that, the Class of 05 put a black tarp, a few bricks from the abandoned amusement park, and a half of a car to create the illusion of a car crash in the side of the high school, just outside Barkin's office!"

"Everyone laughed at that as well." Ron giggled.

"So now, we're trying to think of a Senior Prank for this year's class..." Monique continued to talk about the dilema, "...and they picked you, baby girl, to lead the way!"

Kim gasped in shock.

"I...I really don't know what to say, Mon!" the redhead replied after collecting her breath, "I am not exactly the class clown type. Isn't that supposed to be reserved for Reeger?"

"Even he voted for you, Kim." Monqiue replied, "And I have seen you prank on Bonnie before!"

"Yes, but that was...well...Bonnie!" Kim said while eating her salad. "She totally deserved all those pranks. But this is Mr. Barkin we're talking about! He hardly even cracks a laugh!"

Kim also pointed to a photo of Barkin hardly even cracking a laugh as the mariachi band followed him.

"Then we'll have to find a way to make him laugh!" Monique replied. "But how?"

Kim gulped her food extremely hard.

"We can talk with Felix and Zita!" Ron said, suggesting an idea "Maybe they can help you out of your current funk!"


	5. Breaking Her Out

Chapter 5 - Breaking Her Out

(_6:30pm)_

"Ron, I'm not one of those!" Kim countered while she was in the treehouse at the Stoppables. The couple sat on the couch while Rufus was pacing on the cushions.

"KP, you have to pull through for us Seniors to make Mr. GrumpyPants laugh!" Ron said.

"That's the thing, Ron! I usually help people and...of course...fight the bad guys! It's so not my nature!" Kim explained.

"But you gotta think of something fast! We're going to enlist the help of Zita and Felix along in this as well!" Ron insisted. "And also Monique, Tara, Amelia and Reeger as well."

"Zita and Felix?" Kim asked. "They aren't the class clown types either."

But Ron wasn't fazed.

"Look, KP, between the six of us, plus the fact that Amelia and Brick graduated, there's bound to be some ideas bouncing."

(_2 hours later, Possible household)_

"Ohhh man! I'm empty on senior prank ideas!" Ron whined.

"Same here, man! I got nothing!" Felix sighed, putting his hand on his hair.

"Tell me, what did you, the Class of 2005, do when you graduated, Amelia?" Kim asked. She hadn't seen Amelia since her sophomore year.

"Me, and the entire senior class, camped out at the school, wearing pajamas and bunny slippers." Amelia replied, "That was the last time I even heard Barkin laughing at a prank."

"Aw man...I was considering that prank!" Ron complained.

"And I wanted to test out my Club Banana slippers!" Monique added.

Reeger added, "Sorry, Ron. According to MHS tradition, once the prank has been played, it is never to be repeated by future classes."

"Do you have something in mind, Kim?"

Kim rubbed her chin and exclaimed.

"I got something that would finally get Barkin to at least crack a chuckle!"

The other members of the group gathered around Kim to listen to her prank.

(_11:45pm, Middleton Federal Prison)_

Drakken sighed, sitting in his 8x11 cell after his failed plan.

"Well...another plan has been foiled...no thanks to Kim Possible! But at least I am alone in my sweet comfortable cell!"

His dream was interrupted by the corrections officer opening the cell door.

"Lipsky..." the officer growled, "...you have a new cellmate!"

Drakken pleaded on his knees. "Please not him! Please not him!"

"Heya, Drew!"

Drakken gulped and recognized that voice. It was none other than...

"Frugal Lucre?!"

Francis Lurman, also in his orange prison jumpsuit, came into the cell with Drakken as the cell door slammed shut. This ensured no escape for a frightened Drakken.

"Yeah, you know me, right, Mr. Lipsky! I wanted you to help me in terms of organizing my stamp collection by alphabetical order of the county and by the exact date and day..."

As Francis was blabbering on, Drakken sighed, "I just wish the United Nations would list Lucre's vocal cords as an inhumane method of torture!"

Just as he said those words, alarms started to ring though the facility.

Drakken gasped with great joy, "Finally! A method of escape!"

He climbed on the prison bar windows and shouted, "So long, Lucre! I will never ever see you again!"

But when Drakken turned around, he saw an unfamiliar sight. A hoverjet appeared in front of Drakken's cell window and the driver lowered the window.

"Professor Dementor? What are you doing here?" Drakken asked. He was baffled on how his greatest villainous rival got here in the first place.

"Ahh..._herr _Dr. Drakken...still stuck in the vee small jail cell you have, ja?" Dementor chuckled.

"Yes! I am being stuck here with an endless blabbermouth!" Drakken exclaimed, referring to Lucre. "Please! Let me out!"

"Und your incompetence vould be A MAJOR DETRIMENT ZO ZE PLAN?! I do not zink so!" Dementor shouted. "Und I also have a pleasant...surprise for you, Herr Doctor!" 

"Bring it, Dementor! I can take whatever surprise you can dish out at me!" Drakken shouted, pounding his fists against the bricks of the prison window.

Dementor laughed and he simply leaned back to reveal that Shego, in her prison uniform, was in the passenger seat.

This scene took Drakken by surprise. His jaw came unhinged.

"WHAT?! Shego! How could you?!"

"No hard feelings, Dr. D! Demends here tempted me with the green!" Shego grinned, flashing a wad of crisp $100 bills in a rubber band.

"I need her help in ze evil scheme of mine!" Dementor added.

"Dementor! Bring her back to me now!" Drakken demended.

"I promise zat you two vill be back together..." Dementor vowed. "Once I complete MY EVIL SCHEME OF WORLD DOMINATION!"

Calming down, the helmeted villain added, "Now und if you don't mind, I vill have my sauerkraut and bratwurst sandwich!" He took the sandwich from the refrigerated compartment, and began to eat it right in front of Drakken's presence.

"This is no fair!" the blue-skinned prisoner pouted, "You get to eat a sandwich while I am forced to eat gruel that was probably cooked with leftovers from Possible's high school!"

"Villainous plotting always makes me hungry, ja!" Dementor grinned. "Und anywho, I should go ahead und leave with Frau Shego for now but vill bring her back to you!"

"You'd better. Or I will level your latest lair!" Drakken shouted, pointing at his rival. "And next time, indoor voice!"

"Zose are just ze empty zhreats, _Herr_ Doctor!" Dementor scoffed while tossing what remained of his sandwich to the ground, "_Auf wiedersehen_ und good day to you!"

With that, Dementor's hovercraft flew away from Drakken's sight.

"Aww...rats!" he muttered.

"Don't worry, Drew! You still have me!" Lurman replied with a grin. "Which kinda reminds me of the time that my mom misplaced my toy cars..."

"I'm going to need earplugs by the time this is over!"


	6. Being Quiet

Chapter 6 - Being Quiet

(_12:20am, Possible household)_

Kim was sound asleep when the familiar four beeps echoed on her Kimmunicator watch.

She tossed and turned in bed, messing up her hair in the process. The beep tone continued to echo on the watch until she rubbed her eyes and woke up.

Kim turned on the Kimmunicator watch.

"Wade...what's the sitch? It is past midnight!"

Wade replied in his PJs, "Sorry to wake you at this hour, Kim, but we got trouble!"

"Trouble? As in...?"

"Shego escaped from jail...again!"

Upon hearing those words from Wade, Kim's eyes grew alert!

"Wade! We need to wake Ron and Rufus! I'll go ahead and fire up the Sloth!"

(_15 minutes later)_

The Sloth arrived at the Stoppable house, pulling up into the driveway. Kim got out of the car and walked to the door. She knew the Stoppable knock by heart... a gentle tap on the door twice plus a ring of the doorbell.

Opening the door was Mrs. Donna Stoppable with curlers in her hair and a bathrobe under her PJs. Donna was half-asleep and yawning.

"Kimberly, what are you doing up at this late night of the hour?" she asked.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Stoppable, but I need Ron!" Kim replied, "An urgent mission just came up."

"You can come in and knock on his door, but be aware that he is a sound snorer." Donna warned Kim. "And don't honk the horn of your car like last time! It took me an hour to put Hana to sleep!"

"I'll wake him up myself." Kim insisted. "And not disturb his baby sis!" 

She quietly went up the stairs to Ron's room in the attic, since his old room was occupied by Hana.

"Ron...wake up!" Kim whispered, tapping on the staircase to the attic.

Ron muttered and mumbled in his sleep. Rufus, meanwhile was laying down in his miniature house about 5 feet away from his owner's bed.

"Ohhh! Largest Naco in the World! Come to my delicious mouth! Dripping beef juices...sweet gooey rich cheese...flowing, steaming hot Diablo sauce...almost in my sweet...sweet teeth!"

Kim repeated the phrase with a little more authoritative tone in her voice.

"Ron...wake UP!" And then she cleared her throat.

This was enough to wake both Ron and Rufus up but, thankfully, not Hana. Rufus rubbed his beady eyes.

"Aww MAN, KP! I was about to dive into the largest Naco ever known to mankind!" he complained.

"Earth to Ron here! We need to go to Mission mode!"

"How urgent?"

"Like, Shego escaping from jail type of urgent!"

This was enough for Ron to fully become alert.

Rufus even squeaked, "Shego!"

"Rufus! Time for us to stop the bad guys!" Ron yelled out loud.

This woke Hana up, crying in her nursery. Kim groaned and performed a facepalm.

"Ronald! You're going to get in big trouble for this!" Donna exclaimed downstairs.

(_25 more minutes later)_

The Sloth arrived at the prison and came to a complete stop. Officer Thomas Hobble welcomed them in.

"Thank goodness you arrived, Miss Possible!" he said while jotting down some notes.

"We came in as soon as we could, Officer Hobble!" Kim exclaimed.

"The scene of the crime is this way!" Hobble replied, escorting the two to where the escape unfolded.

"Did Wade mention that Drakken escaped too?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"Strangely enough, he didn't." Kim replied back.

"Not to worry!" Hobble said. "Lipsky is still behind bars!"

Kim, Rufus, and Ron then looked at each other oddly.

"So if Drakken didn't escape from jail, who did bust her out?" Ron wondered.

(_3 minutes later)_

Team Possible then came to where Shego's cell was, on the western end of the prison. A huge hole was present.

"That's going to take a long while to fix." Ron said, observing it.

"You can say that again." Kim agreed. "Come on, Ron. We gotta take a closer look!"

_

(_5 more minutes later)_

Kim and Ron both got into Shego's cell to observe for any clues. They found one obvious one.

"Look, Ron! The plasma-absorbing gloves!" she exclaimed, pointing to the gloves on the floor. These gloves were made of the toughest fabrics designed by Global Justice. Their intent was to absorb all of Shego's plasma powers and render them virtually useless. The gloves were usually electonically controlled and emitted a small shock if Shego ever tried to charge up within any prison that Kim sent her to.

The second thing of note that Kim picked up was a small electronic bug.

"Hmm...you're going to come with me, little guy." Kim said, picking up the bug with tweezers and putting it in a bag.

Rufus climbed up to the bunk of Shego's cell and observed the burn marks.

Kim observed this and said, "Nice find, Rufus!" She then got onto the Kimmunicator and asked, "Wade, can you analyze these burn marks?"

"Sure thing, Kim!" Wade replied while typing.

"According to the readings..." he said while analyzing on his array of computers, "...they came from a powerful laser blast from the outside."

"So we know it's obviously an outside job." Ron said.

"Yeah, but we also know that it's so not Drakken this time." Kim replied. "Speaking of which...we're going to pay him a little visit!"


End file.
